Infants typically consume beverages from either baby bottles. Baby bottles are well known products and include a wide mouth bottle container and a nipple covering the mouth of the bottle which delivers a beverage to an infant nursing from the bottle. The nipple is secured to the mouth of the bottle by a baby bottle collar which is a rigid plastic piece that is threaded onto a mating threaded portion of the mouth of the bottle.
Small children, such as toddlers, typically use sipper cups when learning to drink beverages from normal cups. Sipper cups are also well known products and include a cup and a removable lid. The lid has a mouth portion with an opening for delivering a beverage to an infant nursing from the sipper cup. The lid is removed to fill the cup with a beverage. The cup and lid are made of rigid plastic material and are secured together by a snap fit.
The size of the lid of the sipper cup is specific to the size of the cup. The lid is therefore not interchangeable for use with other different sized cups. The nipple and collar of the baby bottle is specifically threaded for use with the bottle portion and is not interchangeable with other bottles.
It is known to adapt commercially available conventional beverage bottles, such as a spring water bottle shown in FIG. 1, for infant use by threading a bottle adapter onto the mouth of the beverage bottle.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a conventional beverage bottle 14 with the cap portion removed. The beverage bottle 14 may be for example, a spring water bottle. The beverage bottle 14 includes a container 16 and a threaded mouth 18 with a lip. While the exact shape of the container portion 16 may differ according to brand name, the size of the mouth 18 is typically standard.